


Points In Time

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Pre-War, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short stories about the three students of Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are Wrong, Zura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki does not get why Takasugi and Katsura always try to make the lazy days less lazy. If they could just complicated less.

Gintoki was lazing at the river. Again. He seems to be sleeping, as his eyes were closed, so he simply dropped his textbook on his head.

Gintoki yelped and he sat up, but the the textbook had fallen on his lap, and he looked up directly in the Katsura’s face. “Jeez, Zura, don’t scare me like that.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura. It is your fault for missing the classes again.” Katsura said, as he sat down to the grass next to Gintoki. “They are over for today. The harvest is coming.”

“I see.” Gintoki said, as he grabbed Katsura for his arm, and leaned back, pulling Katsura with him. Zura glared at him, but Gintoki just grinned back. “Learn to enjoy life more, Zura.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.” Katsura said, as he sighed. “When will you stop using that ridiculous nickname.”

“Probably never.” Gintoki replied as he looked up in the sky.

Katsura looked at the Gintoki’s peaceful face for a while, then looked at the sky as well. There was nothing wrong with enjoying the moment from time to time.

They were like that for a while, when Katsura heard somebody coming. He sat up and looked, directly into Takasugi’s face. “Takasugi?”

Takasugi needed a couple of seconds to reply, and even Gintoki looked up. “I was just worried if anything happened to you two. Teacher would worry.”

Gintoki grinned at Takasugi. “Or were you just jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?” Takasugi said, his hands crossed. “Just make sure nothing happens to you two.”

Takasugi turned, but Gintoki glanced at Katsura. He then stood up, and tackled Takasugi on the ground. “You are soooo…” Gintoki said with a singing voice.

“Let me go, Gintoki.” Takasugi said, his face red, as he tired to hit Gintoki’s head, but that did not have any effect.

Katsura was looking at them and he started laughing. They were just so funny. They both looked at him, and they they joined the laughing, Gintoki rolling of Takasugi. But unlike before, Takasugi did not left.

Katsura joined them, both of them lying on the ground and simply enjoying the quiet. Not that it will last long. It never did with these two.

“So, just admit that you were jealous of me.” Gintoki started, turning his face to Takasugi.

“I can’t admit something that is not the truth.” Takasugi replied.

Gintoki put his face over Takasugi’s, as he looked at him with mischief. Takasugi got red in the face, and he tried to back away. “Gintoki, too close.”

“Too close?” Gintoki said, putting himself even closer to Takasugi. “Feeling uncomfortable?”

Takasugi pushed Gintoki away, and Gintoki had fallen on the side in the undignified manner. “Why would you make me feel uncomfortable?”

Katsura was observing this interaction, and a weird idea pooped into his head. “It wasn’t Gintoki you were jealous of, it was me, right?”

Both Takasugi and Gintoki looked at him, blinking. Katsura was feeling accomplished. It was not easy to surprise both of them.

Takasugi looked away. “Don’t be ridiculous, Zura.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.”

Gintoki looked at him with a serious face, then put one of his hands on Takasugi’s shoulder. “I am sorry Takasugi, but you will never be as smart as Zura.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.”

Gintoki and Takasugi both ignored Katsura’s jab. “I prefer to have my common sense than Zura’s smartness.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.”

“His smartness seems to be more useful that your common sense.” Gintoki said back.

Takasugi said: “Tell me just one example…”

“Takasugi is in love with Gintoki.” Katsura suddenly said.

Takasugi shut up, not finishing his sentence. He looked at Katsura in horror and fear. He then tried to stood up. “I have no idea what you are saying.”

Katsura now looked at Gintoki, and they both grabbed Takasugi for one arm, dragging him down. The both grinned at each other over Takasugi’s face.

Takasugi looked at both of them, but then he relaxed. Katsura congratulated himself for that. It was quite nice, looking at the clouds with these two.

They were there until the sunset, when the teacher called them back.

 


	2. This Chocolate Ice Cream Is The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them sneak out into the red light district and Gintoki discovers the perfection called ice cream.

Gintoki was waiting for them at the table in the front, eating something that Katsura had yet to ever see. It was in the cup, dark and looked creamy like.  
  
He sat next to Gintoki. “I am surprised you finished so quickly.”  
  
Gintoki took another spoon of his food, then passed the spoon to Katsura. “The woman was not a very good conversationalist. And then she showed me this, so I left to enjoy it in peace.”  
  
Katsura took a spoon of it, and tasted it. It was way too sweet, but it also had bitter and nutty understate as well. The after taste told him that there was milk in it as well. “What is this?”  
  
“They call it chocolate ice-cream.” Gintoki as he took the spoon back and took another mouthful. “It is officially my new favorite food.”  
  
Katsura rolled his eyes. Gintoki’s obsession with sweets was somehow cute, if impractical. “You really just left?”  
  
Gintoki looked at Katsura. “Was that not the point of sneaking out of school? To get drunk and have a good time.” He then looked at his ice-cream. “But this is better than alcohol.”  
  
“Gintoki,” Katsura started, “We are in the red light district.”  
  
Gintoki looked at him with. “Red light district? Is there something special about it?”  
  
Katsura stared st Gintoki. He was joking, right? I mean… maybe he was not. He really did not want to be the one that needs to give that conversation. “Gintoki, did you ever have the feeling like you want to touch the girls? Like an urge to touch?”  
  
“Touch? Like in a fight?” Gintoki asked. The ice-cream was melted enough, so he was able to mix it. Now it seems like it was even better than before.  
  
“No. I mean in a more… friendly sense.” Katsura said, as he tired to put it down diplomatically. It was one thing to do it in a private place, it was quite another to talk about it is a public place.  
  
Gintoki was thinking for a while. “No, I don’t remember any such urges with girls.”  
  
“But did you have them with men?” Katsura asked. He was clearly convinced that Gintoki was making fun of it.  
  
Gintoki took another spoonful. “I would not call it an urge, but it is something that I would like.”  
  
“See, that is what you were supposed to do with that woman.” Katsura said. At the same time he cursed himself. If he would realize it before, he could make sure…  
  
“So she should pet my hair?” Gintoki asked quizzically. “None of the other people did that.”  
  
Katsura blinked again. Where did that question come from. He asked carefully: “Gintoki, what kind of touch do you want?”  
  
“Well,” Gintoki started, waiving his spoon at the same time. “I like when I can fall asleep propped on teacher’s back. And I like when he ruffles my hair. And I like listening to his heartbeat. And also yours and Takasugi’s. I like playing with your hair. I sometimes do, when you are sleeping. I like sleeping on Takasugi’s stomach as well.” Gintoki was looking up, trying to come up with something else.  
  
“That is all?” Katsura asked, as he looked at him is disbelief. “Nothing more intimate?”  
  
“Seems intimate enough for me?” Gintoki said, as he looked at Katsura. “What else did you have in mind?” Gintoki tired to take another spoonful, but the cup was empty.  
  
Katsura took the cup. “I will get you another one.” He said, as he left the table, leaving behind the confused Gintoki.  
  
When Takasugi came, he found Gintoki finishing his ice-cream, waiving him over, and Katsura hiding his face in the table. He sat next to them. “What is wrong with Zura?”  
  
“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.” said Katsura, but it was muffled, as he still did not look up. He did picked up.  
  
Takasugi turned to Gintoki, but he only got a shrug on return. “He was talking about touching people, and then decided he prefer to have the earth swallow him.”  
  
Takasugi pocked Katsura. “Was it so bad?” he asked.  
  
Katsura then stood up. He looked at Gintoki: “You finished, right?”  
  
Gintoki nodded, and Katsura started to walk away. Takasugi and Gintoki looked at each other, and then followed him.  
  
“Why the hurry?” asked Takasugi, as they reached Katsura. “It is not like they will be worried at the school.”  
  
“I am not explaining that.” Katsura said, with the red face. “I am not explaining the meaning of red light district at all, you got that?” At the last words he turned to both of them, pointing at Takasugi. He then huhed and continued walking.  
  
Takasugi looked at Gintoki, who seems without the care in the world. He sighed. “I see.” He decided not to comment further.


	3. Can We Keep A Demon Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in town, the three of them save a cat. But what to do with it?

Shinsuke, Gintoki and Kotarou were walking down the street. As per usual, Shinsuke and Gintoki were arguing.  
  
Gintoki was telling something to Shinsuke. “Don’t you agree with me, Zura?” He turned around, but Kotarou was nowhere to be found. They looked at each other, and started to walk back.  
  
Shinuske was annoyed. “He really needs to get some common sense!”  
  
Gintoki just rolled his eyes. He was too used to Shinsuke’s complaining, to take it to his heart.  
  
They found it three streets back, as he was covering for something, while the people were trowing stones at it.  
  
Gintoki quickly moved to catch the stone that was going to hit Kotarou’s head.  
  
Shinsuke had instead kicked one person that was about to throw the stone in a knee, and punched another one in a place where even sun doesn’t shine. The three people stopped throwing stones, and they glared at Shinsuke. “Get out of the way.”  
  
“No way.” said Shinsuke, and he wished he would have his sword with him. He knew that Gintoki is not going to led him his.  
  
“What are you doing?” Gintoki said to Kotarou. He looked behind him, and he saw an old cat lying there, looking like he was about to die. The blood that was stuck to the fur did not help as well.  
  
“What did the cat ever did to you?” Gintoki asked. He put his hands down, not that he realized that they are talking.  
  
“It is a demon!” The woman that was just watching so far screamed. “Get it out.”  
  
Takasugi was stopping himself for stomping on the woman’s foot. Oh, but it was so tempting.  
  
Gintoki turned and picked the cat up, and deposited it in Kotarou’s, arms. “We will make sure the cat never comes back.” Gintoki said glaring at the people there. They were all taken aback at the intensity, so they did not move. After a couple of seconds he started to walk away.  
  
Kotarou looked at the cat in his lap, and then at Shinsuke. He only got a shrug in return as they both followed Gintoki away.  
  
“And what are you going to do with this cat?” Shinsuke asked, as they all started to walk together. “It looks like it is about to die anyway.”  
  
“Everybody deserves to live, Takasugi.” said Kotarou.  
  
“But will teacher even allow the cat?” Shinsuke asked. “I imagine it would be a nuisance to the school.”  
  
“Then we will not tell him.” Gintoki said.  
  
Takasugi wanted to say something, but then he changed his mind. Gintoki was acting weird, since they left that place. “It is on you two then.”  
  
Kotarou beamed and he was starting to think what he is going to do, so there was a spring in his steps.  
  
Because they had a cat, they returned to school, Kotarou finding a place in his room for a cat place. He then went to get some water and started to clean it.  
  
Takasugi decided that this was a waste of time, so he left. Gintoki had soon fallen asleep just outside of the room.  
  
Kotarou had already stopped treating it and he already feed it, when he heard the teacher’s voice down the hall. He quickly put the cat on it’s place and stood up.  
  
Shinsuke’s voice joined the teacher’s, and he started to complain about Gintoki wanting to spend all the money for sweets again. Shouyou’s laugh was vibrating through the hall, and Gintoki woke up, and stood up, making his way to there as well.  
  
Katsura followed, as they made small talk, everybody helping to put the things that Shouyou brought away. They are reopening the school tomorrow, so they needed a lot od supplies.  
  
It was not until night, that Gintoki had stood up from his bed, and went to the cat place. The cat was looking at him. He put the hand there, so she was able to smell it. “You are quite a cute demon.” he said. She then started to move until she was on his lap.  
  
Gintoki smiled, as he petted her, looking at the distance. Not that he could see much, as it was dark. “I was also called a demon once. But then Shouyou found me. Just like Zura found you.” he smiled. “So everything will be fine now.”  
  
Shouyou was just checking on her three students, when he heard these words. He stood there, and looked at Gintoki, how he was absentmindedly petting the cat. He decided to not disturb him, and left.  
  
In the morning, Gintoki was sleepy, and Katsura was looking obnoxiously at the doors. Shouyou smiled.  
  
“Well, if you tell me where you got it, you can bring it here, Kotarou.”  
  
Kotarou turned around, and he was red in the cheeks. His eyes were wide. “Got what, teacher?”  
  
Shouyou just continued to smile, as he took another serving of the rice. He decided not to comment on it.  
  
It was interesting to see how his three boys looked at one another. Then Shinsuke turned away and Gintoki said. “The people in the city were attacking the cat and we decided to bring it here.”  
  
“I see.” Shouyou said. “I don’t mind. The more the merrier, they say.”  
  
Shinsuke tired to look indifferent, but both Kotarou and Gintoki smiled. Kotarou run and went to get it. Shouyou winked at Gintoki, who turned away and tired to pretend it does not bother him, while picking his nose.  
  



	4. I Dare You To Kiss Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsuke dares Kotarou to kiss Gintoki.

Gintoki was sleeping on the tree at the riverbank, his back being propped by the log, and teacher’s sword in his hands.  
  
Which proved to make Katsura’s job harder. Why did Takasugi have to be so insistent to that bet? He could be reading the book right now, not climbing the tree for something so stupid.  
  
He started to climb the tree. The branches were quite far apart. How did Gintoki ever managed to climb there? No, more importantly, why would he always bother to climb that high up?  
  
He was on the last branch, when he looked down. He was quite high up. He looked up, about to grasp the last branch, when he noticed Gintoki looking at him, still leaning back on the tree. It surprised him so much, that he missed the grip and he felt his legs lose the support under him.  
  
He prepared to crash to one of the branches below, when he felt the pain on his left wrist. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing how Gintoki was dangling from the brach with his legs, and was grabbing his hand with both hands.  
  
“Can you get some grip?” Gintoki said, the tension seen on his face.  
  
Katsura felt around with his legs, hitting the branch and managed to stand there. Only then did he felt Gintoki release his grip. Katsura took hold of his branch. This really was not a good idea. “Why do you always climb to such places?”  
  
“It feels safe.” Gintoki answered. He had already managed to get to the branch next to the one Katsura was on. He than asked: “What are you doing here, Katsura?”  
  
Katsura averted his eyes. Then he looked straight at Gintoki. “Will you kiss me?”  
  
“What are you saying now?” Gintoki said.  
  
“Don’t misunderstand it. Takasugi dared me that you won’t do it.” Katsura said, looking away. “I just don’t want to lose to him.”  
  
“Katsura.”  
  
As Katsura looked at Gintoki, he felt something wet on his lips. It stayed there for a couple of seconds. Then it disappeared. Katsura put his finger on his lips.  
  
“This is fine, right?” Gintoki asked, as he leaned back to the tree.  
  



	5. When The Fire Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotarou and Shinsuke see their school burning.

When Kotarou stopped with a face of full horror on his face, Shinsuke knew that something must have happened. He looked in the direction, seeing the fire in the distance.   
  
He was not thinking. He did not noticed the pain in his legs, or the burn in his lungs, as he sprinted all the way to the school. He left the packages and Kotarou behind.  
  
He came to the school, there were already people gathered there. They just seems to be standing there, whispering to each other.  
  
"There does not seems to be any survivors."  
  
Shinsuke froze. That can't be happening. Shouyou and Gintoki were...  
  
"They were criminals. Otherwise the government would not punish them."  
  
Shinsuke could feel the anger rising in his chest. He started to move through the crowd, for the first time happy that he is small, as he could move quicker.  
  
He came to the front and wanted to run to the school, when a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. "It is dangerous."  
  
"Let me go!" said Shinsuke.  
  
"You will get hurt." said a man.  
  
Shinsuke turned, and he glared at the man. "I am a student in this school, so let me through."  
  
Before the person could react, he was already running to the school. There must have been still somebody there. There is no way that Shouyou would just die like that.  
  
He noticed a shape on the ground, right next to the burning house. He run there, quickly recognizing that recognizable withe perm. He run there, noticing the rafter on his legs and his hands tied to his back.   
  
He skidded there, seeing that Gintoki was still breading. There was a hit to his head, which is why he was most likely not moving.   
  
He started to move the rafter, but it was heavy. He then felt the weight lowering a little. He looked and noticed Kotarou helping to move it from the other side.  
  
They moved it, and Kotarou started to work on the bonds. It seems that Gintoki was in the good hands, so he continued looking.  
  
Shouyou was nowhere to be found. He was not around the house, he run into the fire, checking every room, but there was no trace of any body at all, let alone of their teacher.   
  
When he already checked everything, he got back. Kotarou had already moved Gintoki away, not letting him sleep on his lap. When Shinsuke came back, he noticed that he was looking at him in expectation.   
  
Shinsuke just shook his head. There was nobody else. He noticed Kotarou looking down, playing with Gintoki's hair. But maybe Shouyou just left for something and he will be back in the flash. But then Shinsuke remembered the words from before, and he had to cling to hope to not let him slip through his fingers.  
  
He sat down next to Kotarou, and leaned on him. It was only now, that he did not know what to do anymore, that he could start feeling the strain he put his body through. The leg muscles were complaining.  
  
But he knew that he will not be able to fall asleep as long as his mind will worry like that.   
  
Gintoki stirred and both of them looked at him. He grabbed his head, and his eyes were still glassy. "Teacher?"  
  
"He is not here." Shinsuke said.   
  
Gintoki quickly sat up, a panic in his eyes. The he looked around, and his whole body sagged.  
  
"What happened?" Kotarou said.   
  
Gintoki waited for a couple of seconds. "They took him."  
  
Took him? So that means that Shouyou was still alive somewhere? Shinsuke could feel some of the tension drain from his body. If Shouyou was somewhere, then they could still save it. "Who took him?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Gintoki said. "They were dressed like monks, and they talked like Shouyou betrayed heavens."  
  
"So we just need to find them and save Shouyou." said Shinsuke. He stood up, not carrying that his body was screaming at him.   
  
"You won't save anybody tired like that." Kotarou said. "And Gintoki still needs rest. It won't make a change if we go in the morning."  
  
Gintoki looked away from both of them. "Ah." he said, his voice having no energy.  
  
Shinsuke narrowed his eyes, but he let it go. It was most likely just the effect of the head wound.


	6. You Must Love Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotarou confesses to Gintoki. Gintoki does not get it.

Shinsuke had run after Shouyou. Kotarou was shaking his head, as he started to clean the papers that students left behind. He wanted everything to be prepared for the afternoon classes. He then looked outside.  
  
Gintoki was already sitting on the porch, and he was eating the rice balls that Kotarou had prepared beforehand. He was leaning on the wall, looking outside.  
  
Kotarou had sat next to him, taking one of the rice balls for himself. He started eating it.  
  
They were sitting like that in silence, when Kotarou finally said: "I love you."  
  
Only then did he realized what he just said, and he turned to Gintoki, whole red on his face. He really hoped that Gintoki was sleeping, like he sometimes did during lunch. But Gintoki was still eating and there did not seems to be any immediate reaction on his part.  
  
Gintoki swallowed. "I love you too." he said, as he licked his fingers to get also the rice that stuck to it. "I think of you, Takasugi and Shouyou like family."  
  
Kotarou deflated. He expected the refusal, but it seems like that Gintoki would never even considered him in a way like that. But Kotarou still tired to smile. "That is right."  
  
There must have been something in his voice, as Gintoki actually looked at him. There was a questioning look on his face.   
  
But Kotarou only shrugged, and took another bit from his rice ball. There was nothing wrong with him.  
  
Gintoki seems to give up on finding the answer, as he took another rice ball, looking at the nearby tree. He was a hard person to read.   
  
Shinsuke joined them, and he at on the other side of Gintoki. He looked at both of them, as he took a rice ball. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Nothing." said Kotarou, as he turned around, not wanting them to see his face. He was not confident that he was able to control it right now.   
  
He could feel something lean on his shoulder. He looked at it, nothing the silver perm.   
  
"I am sleepy." was the only explanation that Gintoki had given to him, and then he closed his eyes.   
  
Kotarou did not understand, why Gintoki decided about that, but he could feel a small smile forming on his lips.   
  
He looked at Shinsuke, who stubbornly looked at the garden, ignoring what has happening. 


End file.
